The Five Mercers Of Detroit
by ChevyImpala
Summary: They were the Five Kids she couldn't get rid of, Bobby the oldest brother, tough as nails, Jeremiah, Cool calm and collected, Angel the saint who never smiles, Becky the fiery, brutal only sister and Jack the rocker and beloved youngest sibling. Please RR
1. To The Sound Of A Dial Tone

Chapter One

To the sound of a dial tone

Jack Mercer looked up over his guitar that he's hawked in his last year of High school, to find a tall, Leggy, brunette beaming down at him.

"Jackie!" she roared, before swooping down and engulfing the man of almost 6'2 into her 5'11 frame, her long, lithe arms encircling his muscular back.

"Beck, you slag, where the hell you been?" he laughed, ecstatic to see her.

"Hey, lil bro is that anyway to treat your older sister, hmmm?" she joked, jabbing him three times in the arm before punching a fair blow into his middle.

Doubling over, Jack smirked, "you can take the girl out of Detroit…"

"But you can't take the Detroit out of the girl" Becky finished, patting her good naturedly on the back. "C'mon you can buy me a drink, I've been pissing water for the last two weeks."

Jeremiah sat, alone in his three bedroom house centered in Detroit, the phone still resting on his damped cheek. He listened, semi comprehending of the dial tone which droned in his ear.

"Ma" he whispered to anyone but himself.

"Fuck!" Bobby Mercer bellowed, racking a shaking hand through his greased back hair.

"Fuck it all!" retracting the hand from his head he slammed it into the bar's photo smeared wall leaving a sizeable impression.

Bobby dug around in his pocket to find a spare quarter, he found only lent.

"Jesus" he moaned. Bobby turned to face the crowd, who at that moment didn't even know a Bobby Mercer existed nor did they care.

"Has any one got a spare Quarter?" he asked to an un-listening audience. Again he tried "Please does any one have a quarter I can borrow" no one even looked up.

Anger mixed with grief was a volatile mixture in anyone but in the confinements of Bobby Mercer it was like a nuclear bomb.

"Fine" he mumbled to himself, turning round to face the phone, placing two hands on it he pulled with such force that it ripped it clear from it wall. The noise provoked a stunned silence, people turned to stare, some with half empty drinks in their hands others with fags still clinging to their agape lips.

"NOW, DOES ANY ONE HAVE A FUCKEN QUARTER I CAN BORROW" he looked back at the dismembered phone "AND A FUCKEN PHONE?"

Angel Mercer, stood over the porcelain mouth of the toilet seat, doing up the fly of his Lee Jeans when the phone rang.

"Shit" he mumbled, running down the hall and into the living room,

"Angel?" a husky voice asked.

"Yeh, Bobby man, is that you, you sound like shit" Angel joked.

A dead silence settled on the other end "Angel…." Bobby's voice cracked, for the slightest moment "Angel ma's dead, man, she's gone. Get your ass back down to Detroit"

And then the dial tone became Angel's only voice in this world.

Becky's mobile rang in her pocket and she was about to let the phone answer it, when something inside of her made her pick up the sleek silver device and place it to her ear.

"Angel" she cried "what's up, I just spoke to you yesterday"

"Becky, babe, sis, Ma's dead."

Something of a scream escaped her lips. Jack turned from the Bar's television to catch Becky has her sturdy knees gave way from under her.

He clutched her as she cried and knew what answers lay for him on the other end of the phone. With one hand still cradling her head, Jack used the other to end the conversation on her phone. Pulling her close and screaming grief stricken into her hair.

"Jackie!" she whimpered "Jackie"


	2. The Lessons Of Detroit

Chapter two

The lessons of Detroit

The Funeral lasted about three hours. It was finished now and only four people stood around the freshly dug grave, alltall and cloaked in black, defiant in their grief and anger.

"Where the fuck is he?" Becky asked, clutching onto Jeremiah's collar as he propped her up.

"I duno man, I duno" Jack said.

Shaking his head Jackdug his hands into his pockets and turned to walk away. Bobby followed, the permanent lines of his already furrowed brow deepened as he caught up to Jack, throwing an arm around him.

"How you doing Jackie? He asked, the breath freezing in the cold Detroit air.

"I'm holding up man, what 'bout you?" Jackie stopped and looked at his brother, a man so completely different to him yet so exact in his grief.

"Yeh man, y'know _holding up_" Bobby patted him once more and threw him the car keys "Here man, your turn to drive, I think you're old enough"

Jack cracked a meek grin, the keys settling nicely in his gloved palm.

"How's Becky, Jack?" Bobby asked.

"Oh man, I really don't know, she won't speak, won't even look at me, it's not her it's not Becky there anymore" Jack pulled his collar higher headed for the car. Bobby nodded and slowed to catch Jeremiah and Becky.

"Jerry, can you go help Fairy boy start the car" Bobby said.

Jeremiah looked through red stained eyes and cocked his head, before breaking into a jog towards the car.

Becky a very pretty girl of 24 years looked at Bobby now like a stranger, her copper brown hair lay wind torn and ravaged at her shoulders and her skin was pale and snow smeared. She clutched desperately at herself as if afraid that if she let go, she'd lose herself altogether.

"Becky, oh Becky" Bobby winced as Becky's face crumpled like a piece of read paper and fat unabashed tears cascaded down her heart shaped face. He reached out to her and she obliged, sick for once of being like her brothers, sick of being strong and unbreakable.

"Bobby, why did they do it to her, why to Ma?" she roared, kicking a clump of snow in her path. "I'm so fuckin' angry at them, at her for always being a god damned Saint!"

"We'll get even, we'll get even, I promise you" he murmured into her, stroking down her hair as the wind plucked at it.

He felt her move her head and he looked down at her "Nah man, not me, I'm on the first flight out of Detriot, I'm pregnant now Bobby, I gotta think of the kid"

His face flashed with confusion then anger "What, why can't you stay here, all your family is here, this is where we grew up"

"Exactly, I ain't letting my kids become us, I'm not letting them rot here" Becky cried.

Bobby threw up his arms "What was wrong with _here_ you can go for miles and you won' find a more closer family then us."

"I know, I know Bobby, but you can't tell me that every time we snuck out of the house to play hockey or to go drinking that the thought of getting shot or mugged didn't cross your mind?" she retaliated.

"Yeh, so it happens in most places"

"Yeh but not as much as Detroit Bobby, c'mon man!"

"Ok, ok what about Jackie, you guna leave your younger brother at this time?" Bobby screamed.

"Oh fuck you, Bobby, don't play the guilt card, don't you dare. Who moved out into the city with him, who bought him food, who went to all his gigs?" "Me, it was me, I've been there I've picked up the pieces, where the FUCK where you, huh?" she cried, coming closer and jabbing a finger in his ribs.

"He don't need me anymore, he's got you three, all I ever needed was support!"

Jack watched as only one Mercer walked towards the car, the other stalked off into the blizzard disappearing behind a sheet of pure white. "Becky" Jack whispered before slamming the keys into the ignition and heading for a place called home.

Angel sat in the corner of the covered in porch, the sun faded deck chairs his only protection against the outside world. He heard the car pull into the drive, heard three pairs of feet break the snow underfoot and heard one set of keys push open the door.

"Angel, where the fuck you been, you missed you mother's funeral you ass" Bobby stood leering over Angel.

Angel looked up, then like the honorable man he was, stood up to face his brother.

"Bobby…"

Bobby broke into a smirk, "c'mhere lil bro"

Angel grinned, smacking his brother hard on the back. Jeremiah followed suit "How you been, Angel?" he asked.

"Fine" he replied.

Jack stood in the doorway, looking down at his water logged shoes, the red of his eyes only visible through his mane of dirt blonde hair.

"Jack, man, Jackie" Angel walked over to him, extending his arms, he was greeted by only thin air. Angel turned to look at Bobby "Where's Becky?" he mouthed. Bobby shock his head angrily.

"C'mon lets cook ourselves a nice meal huh?" Jeremiah said wringing his hands together.

**Luvgarrett: thank you for reviewing mine, and I can't wait to read more of yours I've blabbed on to you enough in the email, but thank you!**

**Diesel31: Thank you as well, I love so much and I wished they'd put in a scene when all four brother's found out!**

**Spartan Queen: Your review means a lot to me, I'm glad you like the story. Hope to read yours again soon!**


	3. May God Forgive Us For Our Sins

_Chapter three_

May god forgive us, for our sins

Bec sat in the air port, chewing her bottom lip in an effort not to cry. Her ringed fingers clung to each other so tightly that her knuckles where a paler shade of white. She was in a rock in a hard place. Her heart was begging her to stay home with her brothers, to fall into their arms and be safe and dependent even if it was just for that little moment, she wanted to be the little girl she, somehow along the way had lost.

But then she knew that she'd have to grow up, Bec had a baby residing inside of her and every motherly instinct was telling her to flee the place that she'd called home for so very long.

Just as she felt like her brain was going to explode with such a dilemma her answer came in the form of a very pretty black haired woman, barreling down the airport lobby. Bec's eyes lit up with recognition as the young woman barely out of her teenaged years came swooping down on her, lifting her clear off her seat.

"Bec, I'm so sorry I was late for the funeral, I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you all, for Eveyln" she whimpered.

Bec cracked a smile, patting the girl and thanking god she was here.

"Anya, it's ok, honestly I know you tried" Bec soothed. Breaking apart she looked at Anya a girl who became her best friend since the day they'd meet in a foster house 16years back and practically a 6th child in the Mercer clan.

"Oh Bec, talk to me, tell me how it hurts" Anya asked, getting straight to the point, when no answer came Anya continued. "How's the boys?" she hesitated, then lowered her voice "how's jack?"

**FLASH BACK: 5 YEARS:**

"_Don't you touch me, you drunk BASTARDS!" Anya shrieked at her three foster brothers._

"_Oh c'mon darhhhhliinggg" Mike the oldest out of the trio purred lunging forward._

_Anya accustomed to looking after herself dived rolled away from his grabbing hands and managed to land at the threshold of the living room. They turned and loomed over her, she whimpered "Please, all of you, please act like my brother's don't do this to me"_

"_It's only a bit of fun" Nick, the middle son, cracked a grin and lurched forward. This time unlike his brother he was successful in his catch._

_Anya who was of a sturdy and tall build fought at his greasy hands, fought to keep them away from her, but she knew as the others joined in on the brawl that she'd soon be over powered "Oh jesus, oh god no" she roared, indignant tears pouring from her rouged cheeks._

_She felt them clawing at her, lusting for her, she could smell them; smell the stale beer and liquid fire whiskey on their tongues._

_She was not used to the emotion of despair but now she found it drowning her, clogging her lungs and seeping into her nostrils. Her only hope now was to breakaway from her body and go to a place where she was invincible "they can't take away my soul" she thought, gritting her teeth and just about to let go, when a deafening crash rocketed through the small Detroit house._

"_You better get the fuck off my friend or I shit you not I will blow all Y'ALL BRAINS OUT OF YOUR DICK SKULLS!" Bec's gruff voice resonated throughout Anya's mind and she slowing began to react to the fact that her brother's weight was being lifted off of her._

"_Yeh, now back the fuck off!" Bec hissed bending down to pick up Anya._

"_Anya, honey, wake the fuck up girl, stop being a pansy!"_

_Anya opened her eyes, looking at Bec who carried her with her left arm and with the other wielding a shotgun, an unpleasant grin of satisfaction on her face._

"_Now you boys play nice together and I'm going to take my friend outta here, I hope there's no objections" Bec cooed, making the presence of her gun more noticeable._

_The three teenaged boys backed up slightly, and for a moment the feeling of triumph washed over Bec._

_But within seconds the triumph was snatched away by a bullet slicing past her and embedding itself into the wall just yonder._

"_Holy Hell!" Anya grunted reeling forward to throw Bec to the ground "get down!" both girls hit the ground as a second bullet replaced the space where Bec's head had just been._

_She looked up, and cocked the shotgun, not wanting to catch a murder charge she aimed the gun upwards, higher then the male gang and shot out a large glass dome light which rained down shards of hot glass._

"_C'mon, we gotta get outta here!" she whispered, jumping up fast as lightening and sprinting out the door, Anya hot on her heels._

_Bobby sat back in the vinyl covered booth, smiling at his accomplishment. Jack a mere 15 years old had past one of the Mercer's grueling tests; he'd managed to sneak into a bar and buy a round of beers for the brothers. The success had gone to his head however; Jack strutted and moved on the dance floor with a gaggle of blonde haired girls on his tail._

"_It'll break their hearts when they find out he's gay!" Bobby smirked, taking another swig of his beer._

"_I think he's had too much grog" Jerry smiled, watching Jack stumble and cop a feel of a busty blonde grinding up beside him._

"_Hey, that means nothing, he might just be curious" Bobby said, indicating to scene that had just played out._

"_Bobby, when are you gunna give that boy a break?" Jerry questioned. Bobby cocked an eye brow and leaned foreword, "when he comes outta the closest, it's all over the talk shows."_

_Angel laughed a little too enthusiastically, obviously like his younger brother, he too had drunken more then his fair share of booze._

_Jack stumbled over to the table, a starry eyed smirk plastered over his face "Did you see her jugs man, I touched em man!" Jack hiccupped and plonked himself down beside Bobby, who was about to say something snide but was warned by a rather stern stare from Jerry who sat opposite him._

"_Ok, Jack it's time for little boys to head home now!" Bobby said, ushering the gang out of the seats. _

_His face fell "No, c'mon Bobbbbbbbbbbbby I wana stay!" he whined._

"_No fairy, ma will kill us if you're sick for school a 5thday in a row ,and plus we can't leave Bec home alone all night!"_

_Bobby grabbed the edge of Jack's collar, hollered a goodbye to the bar tender and with that the four brothers exited the bar._

_Bec and Anya scurried down the drive, "You gota gun?" Bec roared over the sound of fresh gunshots._

"_No man, my only one's hiding under my bed!" Anya replied, panic morphing her pretty face._

"_It's ok!" Bec cried "I no where Bobby hides his one in the house!"_

"_We just have to make it their first!" Anya screamed, hitting the ground again as another set of bullets came shooting past._

"_We're nearly there!" Bec replied, flying up her drive way and bolting through the door way. Anya skidded in after and shut the door in her wake._

_Bec hunted round the house until she found what she was looking for. "Here, cock It, there's not a whole round in there so go easy ok?" she said, sliding the sleek gun across the tiled floor._

_Anya bent down, nodded her reply and cocked the pistol._

_The four brothers, plodded home all rowdy and stone cold drunk._

"_Hey what do you reckon about a tongue ring?" Jack asked, flipping his tongue out and prodding it with his index finger._

"_I think you could get a nice set of matching earrings to go with it, Jackie-O"_

_Jack stopped in his tracks._

"_Oh c'mon man I was only playing" Bobby sighed._

_Jack waved away his apology, "No man did you here that?"_

"_Here what?" Bobby asked, slightly sobering up._

"_Gunshots, and they're close."_

_Angel and Jerry cocked their heads to hear the noise "wait, you don't think…"_

"_She is a trouble maker, that one" Bobby answered, jerry's unspoken question, "c'mon we better go check, be prepared ok, Jackie-O stay behind me ok?"_

"_I can take care of myself!" Jack roared indignantly, flying past his three brothers, down the alley way towards the every growing sounds of gunshots, the roars of his brother's licking his unhearing ears._

_When jack came to the end of the alley way which opened up into his street, he stopped dead in is tracks. Three men not to much older then him had circled around his house and where jack hammering the bricks of the porch. He could hear faintly the screams and roars from the two girls inside as they replied the gunshots with bullets of their own._

"_Becky, Anya" he whispered._

"_JACK, JACK GET THE FUCK HERE YOU GIRL,WHAT……" Bobby was cut out in mid-sentence as he came closer to the scene._

"_Is Bec in there?" Bobby cried._

_Jack nodded "and Anya"_

"_Bobby, we gotta do something!" Angel hissed._

"_I know, I know just let me think for a godamned second!"_

"_Ok, alright, c'mon we'll go in from the back door, stay low" Bobby whispered, hopping the neighbouring fence._

"_We can't win this, they wanna kill us" Bec cried, wincing from the pain of the shoulder, were the shot gun had consistently recoiled._

"_I know, Ok," Anya whispered, propping herself up onto her elbows, "stay here, what ever happens stay here!"_

_Before she could reply, Anya had leapt up and shot out the windows to where her brothers stood. She heard a grunt of pain and a body hit the ground, swallowing her fear she took the advantage of surprise to shoot again._

"_Anya get down!" Bec hissed trying to reach he friend, "don't be a fool!"_

_Bobby skimmed across their lawn as he if he weighed nothing, his fear of loose being his wings. He made it to his house and slowly crawled in through the back door, head down and covered._

_Jack was closest behind followed by Jerry then Angel, who was covering the back. _

_He heard a moan of pain and instinctively looked up, making out Anya standing tall and proud silhouetted by the moonlight and then looking to the left to see Bec low and sturdy shooting his large shot gun. Smiling proudly in spite of himself he thought "I taught you girls well"._

_Jack saw Bobby's head pop up and so he did the same. Surveying the scene he crawled forward as did Bobby. But Jack out of the corner of his eye had seen something Bobby hadn't seen and he cringed with fear._

_From what he could make out the middle brother Nick, had somehow managed admits the shower of bullets to sneak in through the front door and he had a mean looking gun pointed directly at Anya._

_Before jack could think, before he could even take a breath, he was on his feet and galloping desperately towards Anya._

"_Get down, get down!" he commanded, colliding into her just as the bullet escaped the gun and merged with soft human flesh._

**END FLASHBACK**

"He's doing fine, Anya, they all are!" Bec smiled.

"So how long you sticking around for anyways?"

Anya grinned gawkily, "SURPRISE!" she cried throwing up her arms "I'm sticking around for good this time, just bought a house down the road from Y'all. Got outta the system a year ago and been saving up enough cash to settle down."

"So what about you, what are you doing here anyways?"

Bec stopped for a moment pondering her decision "I thought I had to do something I don't any more, turns out I'm already home" she said.

_**A/N: ok sorry I deleted chapter three, I hope it didn't confuse any one but this is the new chapter three, and I like it far better then I did they previous one.**_

_**I hope you all enjoy it and thank you all for your reviews; they are so fun to get!**_

_**Love Bex**_


	4. No, Just A Life Time

Hey guys just before I start here are all of them's ages : Anya 'Nymph'-19, Jack 'Fiary'20- Bec-21, Angel- 23, Jerry-24 Bobby- 26.

Hope y'all enjoy!

Chapter four

"_No, Just A Life Time"_

Bobby stood in the door way of Jack's blue room, lingering in the threshold watching as Jack lay sprawled out on his bed strumming his age defying guitar, an item Bobby fondly remembers hawking from a pawn shop many years ago.

"You been crying in here Fairy?" he said nestling down beside Jack's singe sized bed.

Jack sighed his deep voice grumbling "Leave it alone, man", leaning across he grabbed his paper's and tobacco.

"You still making a lot of racket on this thing?"

Jack licked his cigarette and rubbed at his dampened eye, smirking he replied "Yeh still making a lot of racket"

8888888888888888888888888888888

"You got a car?" Anya asked.

"Nah, I hitched"

"Ok, well we'll catch a cab then."

"Sweet"

Anya and Bec exited the airport, "so, shit Anya what you been up to since the last time I saw you?"

"Umm, well it's been a year right?"

"Yeh"

"Shit a whole year since that whole fucked up mess happened, man, where does time fly?"

**FLASHBACK: ONE YEAR AGO:**

"_Jack, Jack!" Anya hollered, running after him as he thundered out of the Mercer's living room, "Jackie!"_

_He turned, such anger plaster on his handsome face Anya wanted to vomit, "Don't call me that"_

"_I'm sorry, I'm so sorry it was a stupid, god awful mistake, I should never have done it!"_

"_No you're right you shouldn't have, but you did" he hissed, making to turn around and leave._

"_No, don't go please talk to me!" she cried, gripping his coat sleeve. He merely sneered at her then shrugged her off, walking further and further away from her reach._

"_Fine, go, you prick, you were the one who drove me into his bed, you were the one who told me you didn't love me, what'd you expect I'd wait for you forever?"_

_Jack turned at this "No, just for a life time"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"I know, where does it go"

Anya hiked her bag higher onto her shoulder, "Well after I moved out of your guys house, I went into Chicago and stayed with Bobby for a good 5months."

"Yeh, he mentioned that."

"Then I went MIA for the other 7 months, y'know drifting here and there visiting old foster friends, getting to grips with life without my second wheel" Anya whispered sadly.

"If it makes you feel better, Jack hasn't gotten over you yet either. So there's still hope!" Bec smiled patting Anya good naturedly on the back.

"So you missed you older sister then?'

"Of course, I'm real sorry about the lose of contact man, y'know how you goes, when you take family for granted, I just…" she faltered "I just couldn't bare to be around anything that reminded me of Jack anymore, it just began to hurt so badly"

Bec nodded, knowingly "Sometimes, you gotta lose something to truly find it, y'know?"

"I know"

"Yeh, so let's go find it!" Bec laughed cheerfully.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jack had been playing for a good hour and a half and at this point his fingers began to throb with pain, a knock at the door prompted him to give up his tireless strumming.

"Who the hell, man?" he muttered, setting his guitar down and scrambling off his bed.

"BOBBY!" Anya roared, as she saw his hulking figure answer the door.

"Jesus, Anya!" he roared back, lifting her up into his arms "I've missed you, nymph!"

"Missed you too, troll!"

Bobby pecked her on the cheek before setting her down and clearing his view to find another member of the clan standing at the door.

"Becky, baby" he whispered.

Bec made to smile but instead her face collapsed her frame racked with mournful sobs "Baby Becky, c'mon" he opened out his arms for her and she shot into them, clinging to him as her strength faltered.

"Bec?" Anya's voice wobbled, as she watched her pillar of strength crumble, she reached out an arm as if to comfort her, but felt like she was the one who needed comforting.

"nymph" Bobby said, opening out his left arm for her. She nodded as she walked trying to wipe the tears from her face.

"My two favourite girls, back at last" he said into them, kissing their heads.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jack galloped down the stairs taking two at a time in normal fashion, not bothering to look up until he reached the front entrance.

"Hey, Bobby who's at the door man?"

Bobby looked up and moved away, giving a clear way of who was as the door, first Jack saw Bec and his face brightened, forest green eyes filling with hope, then Anya came into his view.

"fuck" .

Anya looked at him, a mask on her face so unreadable "Jack"

"No" was all he said, as he brushed past her and walked down the hall, "Jack, listen to me, for once hear me out!"

"Why?" he asked, not bothering to stop or turn around.

"Because you loved me, once, even if you never said it!"

By this time, the whole house was lingering close to the argument, every one of them not daring to move as they watched this crucial argument take place.

He shook his head and rested his fingers on a picture frame which contained photo of him an Anya at the tender age of 15 and 16. It had been the only photo of them that his mother refused to give up.

"Jackie?" she ventured.

"No" he said, flicking his fingers and cocking his head slightly as he watched it fall to the floor the glass smashing into hundreds of pieces, like she had done to his heart.

"Oh Jack" Jerry whispered.

Bec saw Anya break for a moment "No, be strong baby, for the both of you" she warned. Then like magic Anya stood tall and held her head high.

Jack stuffed his hand in his pocket and pulled out a cigarette, "I'm going for a smoke" he said as if she wasn't even there, but she could've sworn she heard his voice break.

He slammed the door as soon as he passed the doorway.

"Nymph?" Angel asked, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, "you know him, he's such a fairy you gota go get what you want ok?"

"ok."

"So go get" he urged, pushing her forward.

Jack didn't even bother to light a cigarette, he knew even that couldn't calm him down.

"Anya" he winced, hearing her footsteps pad down the hallway directly to him.

Her tall figure slinked through the door and she turned around to face him "Jack, now you listen to me, or so help me god!" she threatened.

"Don't waste your breath, I've heard everything your lying lips could say."

"No, you haven't even given me the time of day!"

"It was pretty clear what happened, you fucked James Soren, a person _none_ of the Mercer's can stomach, then you tried to palm the blame of on me, saying I never said I loved you!"

Anya lost her temper with the last remark "YOU NEVER, ONCE SAID YOU LOVED ME, NEVER, I WAITED FOR THOSE WORDS FOR FOUR WHOLE YEARS!"

"YOU KNEW I LOVED YOU, IT WASN'T HARD TO PICK!" "I LOVED YOU FROM THE FIRST MOMENT I MET YOU!" he retorted.

"loved?" Anya whispered.

"Right, past tense" Anya grimaced her head falling in an act to mask the tears trickling down her face.

"Don't tell me you don't love me" she murmured.

"Don't tell me you don't love me" her voice rising with each syllable uttered

"DON'T TELL ME YOU DON'T LOVE ME!" Anya exploded again, running into him and repeatedly hitting furiously at his chest in a selfish act to make him feel what she felt at that very moment.

"You know I would die for you, and I'm sorry for what I did, god only knows how much."

He gripped at her arms, a deep throb starting to bump throughout his chest.

"I don't need this right now ok, in case you haven't noticed my mother's….." he stopped, a tear slid down his cheek, he'd finally done it, Jack Mercer had finally broken in front of her.

"Baby!" she eased, pulling away from his grip and trailing a finger down his angelic face, wiping away his tears and unknowingly his pain.

Jack too tired to hate looked at Anya, at her beautiful blue eyes, her porcelain white skin , her dark ebony locks that reached down to her hips. He remembered being tangled in those locks when he held her, he remembered.

**FLASHBACK: FIVE YEARS AGO:**

_The bullet hit Jack directly in the shoulder, but to his horror he felt it rip out of him and collide with Anya's body which was pressed up against his in an order to block her from the blow._

"_No!" he moaned, hitting the floor._

"_Jack, Anya!" Bobby roared, rearing upwards and shooting, without batting an eyelid the armed attacker._

_Bobby fell to his knees cradling both their convulsing bodies in his arms._

_Anya was gripping Jack's hand so tightly it was turning an ugly purple and he hers._

"_Anya?" Jack croaked out "Hold on, ok"_

"_Jack I…" she began but was silenced by another set of convulsions and to Bobby's horror a mouthful of blood which stained her lips a stunning maroon. _

"_I need and AMBULANCE, Bec call a fucking ambulance!"_

_88888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

_Jack was the first to wake from his slumber, looking around the stale hospital bedroom, he saw Angel and Bec sound asleep in either armchair._

"_Anya!"_

_Without a moment of hesitation he leapt from the bed, ignoring the pain in his shoulder trying to forget the one in his heart._

"_I'm coming" he said to himself as he marched down the hallway towards the nurse's station._

"_Anya Mackenzie, what room is she in?" he ordered hoping with everything that she was ok, that he could look upon her one more time and hear her laugh. He watched unblinking as she typed in the name._

"_I'm sorry sir, we have no one here under that name" the words hit him worse then the bullet had and he almost wished he had died that night. His legs buckled, and he had to hold on to the desk to stop him from falling, "Oh Anya, No!"_

"_Sir, Sir do you need a Nurse to escort you back to your room?" she asked gently._

"_No, ok just try Anya Mercer" he whispered in a last ditch attempt for savior._

"_Sir?"_

"_Just do it!" he screamed losing control. The nurse hurriedly typed in the letters then thumbed the key 'ENTER'._

"_Ah yes, she's in room C25, just down the corridor."_

_Jack grinned so broad he got dimples in his cheeks "Oh thank god, thank you!" he laughed, gingerly running down the hall towards her room._

"_Nymph?" he murmured as he entered room C25, she lay asleep beautiful in every form, to her left Bobby and Jerry lay asleep too on either armchair in the same fashion as Bobby and Angel._

_He tiptoed over to her, running a hand up the length of her bed as he did so, "Your safe now."_

_Smiling he smoothed some of the hair away from her dampened forehead._

"_I love you, Anya" he said, surprising himself. Bending down he placed his lips on to hers swearing he could feel her smile as he did so._

_Bobby opened one eye, at first shocked at seeing someone other then a nurse in the room, then coming to his senses and realizing who it was._

_88888888888888888888888888888888888_

"_I love you, Anya" he heard Jack say as he bent down to kiss her, Bobby grinned swearing he could see a smile play across Anya's face._

"_That-a boy, Fairy."_

**END FLASHBACK**

"I love you, Jack, even if you haven't realized it yet" she smiled sadly, kissing his eyes delicately she moved towards the door, and before Jack could say anything she was gone.

**A/N: Well guys this is chapter four, hope there was no confusion about the last chapter!**

**Please enjoy and review, much appreciated.**

**Love Bex : ) **


	5. The Other Half Of A Whole

Chapter five

_The other half of a whole_

Anya set herself down on the comfy care worn couch, enveloping herself in the blanket Evelyn had knitted when Anya had been only six.

She looked around the familiar room; "Evelyn" a groan escaped her lips as her strength finally succumbed to the pain.

She heard footsteps but was too deep within herself to register who they belonged to, that was until a deep, smoke ravaged voice said her name.

"Nymph?"

Anya grinned at her child hood name. "Yeh?"

"You were wrong."

Anya's face darkened with anger, "wrong about what?"

"About what you said earlier" she felt his presence sit down beside her.

"What did I say, Jack?"

"You said, I never said I love you, to you, well you're wrong"

She swiveled her head around to look at him "I'm not wrong, I would've remembered such a momentous occasion when the Rock star Jack finally got off his high horse and said what he felt."

"Anya, you know that time, when you and I were in the hospital"

"Yeh, of course I do, I was comatose for a week!"

"Exactly, that very night, I woke up and god, I was so afraid for you I just knew I had to see you." He sighed, inching closer to her "and so I did, I walked down the hall, found out your room number and walked into it."

"Jack…" she began.

"No, just listen, jesus you were beautiful and I walked up to your bed and I said, '_I love you, Anya'_ and then I kissed you" "And I know I should've said it more often cos that's what you deserve..but Anya…."

"Oh Jack, look at what I've done to you."

Jack stared at her, literally piercing her very soul and then she saw his eyes flicker with anger "don't you do that, don't you hold pity in your voice!"

Anya looked at him horrified, "Jackie, I ..I" she stuttered, flinching as he flew from the couch, knocking over the coffee table and all its occupants.

"You lost her too right, have pity for your fucking self!" he screamed pushing forward and latching two hands onto either sides of her shoulders.

Anya could do nothing but pity, it was all one could do when they felt nothing and needed something to fill that niche. Jack saw it in her cobalt eyes and it damn near drove him insane with every fiery emotion he held prisoner inside.

"TELL ME YOU'RE HURTING JUST AS FUCKING BAD AS I AM!"

"SAY IT!" he bellowed, shaking her in an effort to shake the pity from her eyes.

"Stop it" she whispered, leveling her pupils to the floor.

"SAY IT TO ME, SAY YOU'RE DYING INSIDE, BECAUSE I AM, SO YOU SHOULD BE, WASN'T IT YOU WHO TOLD ME THAT I WAS YOUR OTHER HALF, WHY AREN'T YOU DYING?"

Anya knew the only way to make him see was to force it, throwing her head up, she pushed away his arms and stood up.

"NO JACK, WHY AREN'T YOU LIVING, YOU _ARE_ MY OTHER HALF SO WHY THE FUCK AREN'T YOU LIVING?" she shrieked grabbing hold of his face and boring her essence into him.

He fought then, she could see it in his eyes, he fought to live to _be_ what she said he always had been; her other half.

"Jackie" she said, placing her fingers to his lips "I know" and before he could voice an apology her fingers had been replaced with her lips.

She gripped the nape of his neck and pulled him down.

He kissed her back so desperately Anya's mouth began to hurt but she didn't care, couldn't care because for once in a long time she was whole.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

For what seemed like a life time Bec found neither slumber nor peace. Every time she dared close her eyes images of her sweet mother flashed before them. Plus the groans of pleasure resounding in the other room where enough to keep anyone awake.

"_I don't mind if it rains or freezes long as I've got my plastic jesus, riding on my dashboard…"_ she hummed, rolling onto her side and stuffing a pillow over her ear _"comes in colours pink and pleasant glows in the dark…"_ she frowned realizing she'd forgotten the rest of the song, a song in which her and Jack spent many a day humming.

"Ma…." She whimpered feeling her face contort with sadness "I'll see you soon, ma, but not to soon"

Bec balled up rocking herself as she tried to muffle her agonizing sobs, obviously she hadn't done to well, for soon she heard her door inch open and the floor boards creak.

"jes, you just as bad as Jackie-poo!" she heard Bobby laugh, entering her bedroom.

"Shut up, man, c'mon"

"I know, baby, can't sleep?"

Bec smirked inspite of herself "could you with that racket going on in the background"

"You think that's loud, I got Angel and La Vida Loca next to me!" " And I still maintain that there's a guy in there with Jackie-o, Anya's probably off somewhere getting some air."

"Yeh, you wish!"

Bobby wedged himself in between Bec and the wall "so you guna tell me why you came back?"

She pondered this thought for a moment "when I saw Anya, running up to me man, it was like a light just clicked I knew I couldn't leave this is home, and I can't escape that, I _don't_ want to escape that" "plus, Anya's back for good, just bought a house down the road from us, you think I could leave her here with you hoodlums"

"Hey I prefer destructors of the peace" Bobby corrected.

Bec pulled her head up and onto Bobby's chest, gripping his Hockey jumper for comfort and familiarity.

"Get some sleep, sis, I know it hurts but you're a Merecer 'member, do what you need to do"

"I love you Bobby" she said, just shy of sleep.

"I love you more, Becky Babe"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jack lay down beside Anya, clutching her quivering body to his own.

"Anya" he panted, turning his head to look deep into her ocean blue irises "Anya, I loved you from the minute I laid eyes on you"

Anya cocked her mouth tracing the scar on his shoulder, the only evidence of that night five years ago, she herself had an identical one. It was something she knew would bind them together forever.

"I love you too, Jackie-poo"

"Man, you really know how to flatter a guy" he laughed, snaking an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, you're the one who's constantly calling me a man!"

"Oh trust me, you every inch a women to me" Jack grinned, pulling her in for another passionate kiss, making up for a year of lost time.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Angel?" sofi's soft Spanish accented voice purred "are you ok, baby?"

Angel sighed, burying his face into her naked chest " yeh, I'm fine baby, as long as I've got you"

Sofi felt her heart flutter with love, but she'd never admit that was what it was "I'll always be here"

"Always?" Angel murmured, already on the boarder of sleep.

"Always" she confirmed.

**A/N: I think this chapter was quite short, but it was either that or having a horrendously long chapter!**

**So it was bit intense nods head hope all of u enjoy it, I really liked writing this chapter.**

**But if its humour u need, neva fear chapter 6 had PLENTY!**

**So r/r to get to it! Thanks**

**Love bex:)**


	6. Unwanted Faces From Your Past

**Hey all, really sorry I haven't updated for ages, what with school holidays everything has been so hectic! And I'm also real sorry for not reviewing all of your fantastic stories; I'm getting on to it right away!**

**Hope all of you like this _less_ heavy chapter, and there will be more DRAMA in the next few chapters! Thanks heaps for the reviews last chapter all appreciated!**

**Also thanks to Nicole for reading this before I posted and giving me feedback!**

_Chapter Six_

Unwanted faces from your past

It was the morning after: Thanksgiving day.

Anya managed to pry herself out of Jacks vice like grip and get changed into his leather jacket and her boxers, a lovely outfit she thought exiting his room.

"Anya!" Bec spotted her sneaking out across the landing, "you hoe, get over here!" she urged, pulling her in for a tight hug.

"So you and Jackie made up then?"

"How could you tell?"

Bec raised an eyebrow "you wearing his Jacket, with only a bra underneath I may add!"

"And the walls a paper thin my friend"

"Shut up!" Anya laughed, punching her in the shoulder.

"c'mon lets get some breakfast before the horde comes" Bec suggested, grabbing Anya's head and giving her a playfully nooggie as the duo clambered down the stairs.

"Let.. go of…me!" Anya huffed, finally sliding herself out of Bec's arm.

Bec disappeared into the fridge for a moment "so what tickles your fancy, hmmm?"

"What you got?"

"Well, to be honest, nada!"

"Zip?"

"Zero" Bec finished "c'mon we'll run to the supermarket and fetch some supplies"

Anya groaned, lolling about on the kitchen bench "its 8 am in the frickin morning, all I wanted was some coffee!"

"Well we ain't got no coffee, nymph, so go put a shirt on and maybe some descent pants and we'll be back before you know it!" Bec said, in a happy-go-lucky voice.

"Fine, I'll see you in the car ok?"

"Yeh but don't be long ok, no making out with the fairy upstairs"

"Fuck you!" Anya yelled, already half way up the stairs.

"Oh well ain't that charming!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888

The supermarket was no mans land, barely anyone was there, and those who were there weren't really there 'mentally'.

"It's too early and it's too cold, man!" Anya sulked, leaning heavily on the metal cart.

"Oh quit whining!" Bec retorted, not a morning person either. "Ok you'll be pleased to know your highness that we're done, I'm sure I've got the lot!"

"Hallelujah!" Anya yelled, throwing up her arms.

"Amen to that, sister!" Bec replied, catching the cart as it veered left.

The two girls continued to yabber ( hey that is a word, my friends, well in my world it is!)until they were stopped, by a very unwanted person standing at the end of the aisle.

"Holy shit" Anya hissed.

"James Soren" Bec answered "fuker."

"C'mon lets just go before he sees us!"

"Too late, nymph he's coming our way."

"Fudge packer!"

Bec grimaced "what was that?" "No, wait never mind, just let me talk, ok?"

"Yeh, if I talk I might bite him!"

The sickly sweet man, approached their cart a '_hey I know _I'm_ hot' _look plastered all over his face.

"Ahh, haven't seen these two beautiful faces around here in a while"

"James Soren, screwed up anyone else's life lately?" Bec asked politely.

Anya grinned, refusing to meet James's gaze instead finding the nutritional information on the back of a cookies packet far more interesting.

"If you'll excuse us, we're in a rush to get home, what with thanks giving and shit" Bec stated.

"Yeh, some of us still have a life" Anya from behind Bec gave a cold smile and sauntered past James, trailing the cart behind her.

"She was always one to hold grudges" James sighed.

"Yeh, we _Mercer's_ are good at that"

James set his hand down on Bec's shoulder squeezing it tight.

"Ahh, jesus Christ James you're hurting me"

James sneered inching closer to her face "you better tell that bitch of yours that we have unfinished _affairs_ to handle, and I ain't going no where until I get em!"

Bec stared back transfixed with hate. "Fuck you" she spat, tearing herself free.

James looked surprised with her strength but he quickly regained himself "So I'll probably see you later on in the day, some of my mates have offered a friendly hockey game to Bobby."

Bec cursed under her breath, at times her brother was so stupid "yeh, good bye James"

"Good bye Bec, and ah, sorry about your ma"

Bec felt her heart tug but she refused to show it "thanks" she walked off swinging her butt in an conscience effort to show him he could never have it.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

When the pair got home, the house was as quiet as the supermarket had been.

"Lazy asses" Bec said, pulling off her coat and hanging on her hook.

"Wana play some hockey?"

Anya grinned "An old Mercer family tradition"

"Yep!"

Bec bent down retrieving a puck and two sticks which had the names "Becky Baby' and 'Nymph' etched into them.

"Just like ol' times" Anya smiled, twirling the stick and reading the engravings "hey would ya look at this one 'Nymph 4 fairy 4eva 2001' Jesus four years ago, what was I?"

"fifteen, weren't you?" Bec answered "anyway stop wasting time and let's play!"

Bec and Anya both scored before the game had to be ended early by the breaking of a vase.

"Shit ma would've killed us if she knew!" Anya panted, a trickle of sweat stinging her eye.

"Oh c'mon you and I both know she hated that thing with a passion!"

"Yeh, wana cola?" Anya asked, jumping up.

"Naw make it a beer and then it's a yes!"

"It's just gone nine you alchie!"

"Oh so sue me, remember who's the older sister, aye!" Bec breathed deeply resting her head back on the couch.

"Heads!" Anya yelled as the bottle came sailing though the air.

"Jesus titty fucking Christ!" Bec hollered expertly catching the ice cold bottle in her left hand.

"You kiss your brothers with that potty mouth?" Anya asked, coming to sit down beside Bec.

"You serious where'd you think I got it from?"

"Yeh, I spose, well I'm going got a shower, make sure there's coffee in the pot!"

Bec saluted "I, I CAP'EM!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Anya found the door unlocked to the bathroom, not one for knocking she barged in.

"Holy, Hell!" Bobby cried, poking his head around the plastic shower curtain. "so you heard of knockin?"

Anya gave him a look "you live in a house with four people and one bathroom, you better get used to it, fella!"

"Shut up!"

"Hey!" "And don't go using all the hot water aye!"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jack opened one green eye, then when he found neither Anya nor his Jacket he opened the other, "Nymph" he smiled, stumbling out of bed and rushing for the bathroom.

"Jesus, gota pee, gota pee" he said to himself, doing a funny jig before he jumped into the bathroom.

He saw Anya's raven hair fly across her face as she turned to the new occupant in the bathroom.

"Aww, not you too, I already bagsed the shower after Bobby!" Anya moaned.

Jack only grinned, lacing his arms around her middle and kissing the length of her neck.

"don't worry only pissing!"

"So Anya you got a dick that you've been hiding?" Bobby gargled from behind the curtain.

"Fuck you Mercer!" she snorted, flushing the toilet and awaiting the scream that would fill their ears.

"Mother Fucker!" Bobby roared right on queue "low bloody blow!"

Jack stifled a laugh as he fronted himself towards the john "you guna pee in front of me?" Anya asked.

Jack who had already let rip, jerked his head "nothing you haven't seen already!"

"Pig!" she muttered shoving him forward.

"Hey, you made me miss the toilet!"

"Cry me a river!"

Bobby's hand came snaking out from behind the curtain "Anya hand me a towel!"

"Yes, Sir!" she shoved a towel into his hand and waited for him to hop out of the shower.

"Turn around, kay" she smiled, already stripping of her t-shirt and un-hooking her bra. Jack quick as a flash zipped up is pants and stood in Bobby's view.

Bobby smirked "You ass" he laughed, grabbing another towel to scrub away the water from his hair.

"Angel up yet, he owes me a game."

Anya turned around, everything from the collarbone up visible "Nope, wake his ass up!"

"Alright, well Jackie you beta be going seeing as your boyfriend might see this as infidelity!" Bobby cackled and slammed the door as he went.

"Fucker" Jack mumbled.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Bobby threw his last record chip at Angel as he made his way towards Jack who was setting the table.

"So Jackie you come out of the closet yet?"

Jack sighed, setting down a handful of cutlery "don't you think it's about time for a new joke?"


	7. I'll Tell You My Dirty Little Secret

_Chapter seven_

I'll tell you my dirty little secret

The whole family thanks giving thing hadn't gone well.

None of the Mercer's could stomach a meal without their beloved mother sitting at the head of the table. So instead all of them found themselves carrying Hockey sticks, dressed with layers of clothes and waltzing down the streets.

"It's too cold man!" Angel panted, rubbing his gloved hands together as if it would help.

"I second that" Bec winced as a fresh gust of wind caught her hair and splayed it out across her flushed face.

"Oh c'mon _ladies_, where's y'all since of fun, we haven't had a game like this in forever, I miss the smell of fear!" Anya laughed linking arms with Jack.

"Haven't you forgotten who we're versing, hmmm missy?" Bec asked.

"No, I haven't that's what makes it all the more exciting!"

"Alright, would y'all pansy's suck it up, we're here" Bobby said, flinging his bag down beside the bleaches and proceeding to force his skates on.

"Whoop-eee!" Bec smirked, following suit and tying up her shoes.

Anya, who was already on the ice by the time everyone else was finished, was instantly tackled by adrenalin pumped Bec, both girls soared across the ice and hit the opposing rink wall.

"Fuck, jesus, if I get breast cancer from that!" Anya laughed, hoisting herself just in time to see the other team clear the snow logged hill.

"Here they come" she muttered knowing that this was more then just a pleasant afternoon game. Tightening her grip on the hockey stick she glided over circling Jack then taking her place beside Bobby.

"Let's show these guys some fucking skills!" Bec roared throwing her stick up in the air and letting out a war cry to rival that of any man's.

The other team lead by James then followed by his two brothers, Dermont and Freddy who were equally if not more greasy then their older brother, skated onto the ice, flicking their cigarette buds onto the alabaster snow.

James skated foreword Bobby replying the gesture sailed towards him.

"James"

"Bobbby."

888888888888888888888

Anya saw the look of rage the morphed onto Jack's face, she could tell he remembered.

"Jackie?" she whispered, skating over to him.

"Yeh?" he replied.

"I love you" she urged. He looked back at her eyes furrowed and hidden behind dark eyebrows.

"Did you know?"

"Jack don't" she whispered.

"Don't what, ANYA, don't whatt?"

"Do this!"

"You fucked him right, you were screaming his fuckin' name, and now you'll be this close to him and I get to watch all over again as he gets what is MINE!"

"You self righteous…" she began.

"Oh stop making yourself into the fucking victim, Anya, I've had enough ok?"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" he replied.

"Let's play some fucking Hockey then, you ASS HOLE!" she seethed skating towards Bec.

888888888888888888888

"May the best man win."

"Suck it, James, lets play some fucking hockey!" Bobby yelped, flinging the puck from his pocket onto the glass like surface.

"ASS!" James roared, as Bobby raced off towards his goal area.

"Check him Dermont, goddammit!" James hissed hightailing after Bobby the chips of ice spraying up into Jack's face as he chased after the pair.

The game escalated quickly, so much so that the blood was more noticeable then the ice underfoot.

Jack sported a mauled fist and a bruised jaw line.

Bobby a few superficial cuts that leaked blood every so often.

Angel would feel the affects of a knee to the abdomen in later hours, Jerry who wasn't into any of this had no injuries to call his on, mainly 'cos he hadn't inflicted any.

The two most banged up ones where Anya and Bec. Both girls had suffered the wrath of James's three girl cousins. All where an unbelievable 6'foot tall, broad shoulders and basically had physics most men would kill to have.

"Jesus, if I find a cock in her pants I wouldn't be fucking surprised!" Anya hissed, spitting out a mouthful of blood and saliva.

"Fuck!" Bec roared, checking Dermont viciously into the wall. Anya followed with an impressive thud, as Freddy's cheek merged with the plastic.

Bec grinned, ripping of her gloves she stuck her hand in her mouth and pulled out a back molar " Jesus, that's guna hurt in the morning!" she whimpered, discarding the tooth into the snow.

888888888888888888888

Bobby watched angrily as Jerry continued to talk on his cell phone.

Skating over he grabbed it and threw it on the ice, flicking it a good 7 meters out of range. "Get your head outta your ass Jerry!" he scolded, skating away amidst screams of fury from the usually cool Jeremiah.

Jack slammed his opponent up against the wall feeling happy at the grunts of pain "that was weak!" he heard Bobby cry.

"Damit Bobby" he yelled, slicing across the rink Dermont set in his sights.

Maneuvering slowly beside Dermont he managed to hit him hard enough to steal the puck away, hearing Bobby mouth off again he roared back "Shut up man!"

888888888888888888888

Bec smirked at Jack's anger, when would he learn not to retaliate.

She swirled around the ice beginning to tire of the game and letting her thoughts wander when she was cruelly brought down to earth.

She hit the ground feeling her arm bend behind her back "mother fucker.." she moaned glaring up at James.

"You ass, why would you do that?" she cried, biting back the pain.

"Make sure Anya and I have our little conversation it's well over due!"

Bec got to her feet, nobody had noticed the little incident, well she hoped they hadn't.

"Fuck you; I wouldn't sell her out for nothin'!"

James stared back "I'll get you both then"

"I wouldn't bet on it _friend_" she snarled, pushing him threateningly with her stick. He pushed back.

"Fuck you, who do you, think you are?"

"A girl who's going to pummel the shit outta you!" she answered, throwing off her gloves.

"I ain't guna fight no girl!"

"I'll just make you then!" she replied, hooking him impressively in the jaw. Skating closer she caught him in the abdomen.

"Ass."

"Bitch!" he gargled, righting himself and catching the base of her hair, twirling Bec around so that she was cemented to his form. He sneered at her as she struggled; slowly he skated backwards, towards the covered park yonder.

"You tell Anya to come see me, or I'll have to do something about that little secret of yours namely get rid of it for you." he smiled into her hair.

Bec felt the breath catch in her throat "I got nothing to hide."

He chuckled into her ear "Oh Becky, don't play coy" James rubbed her stomach luxuriously.

Bec felt the smooth ice give way to the crunch of the snow, and she new that no one could see her now.

"No…." she begged to un-listening ears.


End file.
